halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Type-4 Eidolon Assault Exoskeleton
The is a high power exoskeleton used by the Sangheili Republic for combat. Possessed of a powerful defence, and incredible strength, Sangheili consider it a great honour to be allowed to command one of these mighty machines. Design Based on UNSC's Wolf ATAAS, the design was crafted from fragmentary records, and pieces recovered from the battlefield. The original Wolf designs were kept under lock-and-key, but through analysis by the Justiciars, and in some places, subterfuge, they were able to create a design that roughly matched the Wolf in design, and capabilities. Standing nearly twice the height of a Sangheili, the Eidolon is a fearsome sight. It is covered in tough nanolaminate plating and has a biomimetic shell making it look like a predatory beast. This armour is further reinforced by a regenerating shield. The pilot rests within the chest cavity of the suit, with his arms resting in external control systems, and legs inside the upper thighs of the suit. It has copied the control system perfectly, replicating the user's movements into smooth and powerful motions with the remote-controlled limbs. The suit uses high-powered motors, which are in turned powered by a plasma cell on the rear of the suit. It has a fully functional head, with clusters of optical, infra-red, and LIDAR sights, and has a precision sensor on each side of the hammerhead-like design, giving it great directional capabilities. The suit integrates a thruster system into it, with plasma motors mounted across the body, and a single anti-gravity generator, allowing it to make quick bounds across the battlefield, like a Sangheili clad in the Ranger harness. Weaponry The suit carries a mixture of integrated weaponry, and external weaponry unique to the suit, giving it a versatile armament against a variety of threats. Integral Weaponry *Plasma Stream: integrated into the right arm, the Plasma Stream consists of two Storm Rifles with a linked firing system. While not the deadliest weapon, it produces a hail of fire at short range, great for warding off threats when the main weapon is out. *Energy Sword: Integrated into the right hand, the Energy Sword creates a larger facsimile of the Energy Sword. The blade is massive and is more than capable of cutting a number of infantrymen in half in one swing. It can also cleave its way into tank armour. *Energy Shield: The left arm contains a shield generator, allowing it to produce a point defence shield, perfect for deflecting fire. Because of its size, a shield is necessary, allowing it to charge into the deadliest warzone without concern. *Needle Mortars: On the back of the Eidolon are two Needle Mortars. These fire high explosive, high-payload rounds, which fire with an upward arc, which then slams down on their target from above. They use the suit's sensors to bring the ordnance down on their enemy. Certain commentators have observed similarities to the Goblin's Shardstorm launcher. External Weaponry *Plasma Fusillade: Based on the Plasma Cannon, the Plasma fusillade is a high-power cannon capable of laying down hails of a devastating fire. Treated closer to an assault rifle, it is considered a standard armament. *Particle Lance: A deadly anti-tank weapon, it is a development of the Beam Rifle. Combining high-impulse accelerator, and a mighty power pack, the Particle Lance is used for cracking open armoured vehicles. more than capable of annihilating light armour, and heavy armour with repeated attempts, the Particle Lance overheats quickly but is accurate and deadly. *Assault Cannon: The Assault Cannon is a single shot weapon, designed to clear bunkers, buildings, and melt armoured vehicles. The Assault Cannon is fed with a single oversized fuel rod in the rear, then this is fired, the rod exploding into a spray of explosive power and incendiary jelly, quickly creating choking flames that melt from concrete and steel plating. Variants Category:Covenant vehicles